


Decisions.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Andy made a decision in Paris.





	Decisions.  1/1.

  
_**Decisions** _

 

  
  
"You left her?" The blue eyes naked from the night blinked slowly as they took in the travel weary form of her companion. "In Paris. You left her in the most romantic city in the world." Shock overpowered the surprise in her voice that was still rough and slow from sleep.  
  
Licking her lips and sitting on the edge of the bed tucked against the redhead's curled form, Andy nodded and explained. "During fashion week, the busiest time of year." Tracing the edge of Emily's hairline she added, "There was a lot of talk about decisions." Andy bit the bottom of her lip and resumed stroking Emily's hair as she searched her face.  
  
Emily started to speak only to find Andy's fingertip pressed gently against her lips. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as things unsaid sunk in and her mind surged toward full awareness.  
  
This not conversation they were in the middle of--this was new between them.  
  
Emily blinked as the word 'decisions' washed over her mind again on some kind of delayed loop. Awkwardly she sat up, careful of her leg.  
  
She could see it in Andy's eyes--they were becoming a relationship now. Like an egg hatching it was gradual but quick and they would not know what was on the outside until too much shell had been destroyed for shelter. They had been an angry fuck, a quick lay, a complicated mess of lashing out and of taking the closest thing to the person they wanted. They were misplaced affections and lost hopes. It should never have begun. It shouldn't have kept happening.  
  
Despite the general fuckery of it, it had its own inertia that neither of them could stop. Somewhere along the way Emily stopped wanting Miranda, and Andy had stopped just wanting to wound the one that hurt her. In some ways they would both always love Miranda, but it was a love she could never truly return. They had fought through it together, clawing at each other from two sides of the same coin until they had finished and simply held on to each other as shelter from the storm.  
  
"Decisions?" Emily asked in a breathless whisper.  
  
"I chose you." Andy's smile broke across her face like a sudden sunbeam through a break in the clouds. Emily gasped and threw her arms up and, because of the cast, awkwardly around the brunette.  
  
Pulling away from the hug, Andy slowly brought their lips together in a decision binding kiss. Slowly she turned in the kiss and let it break into smaller kisses and breathy declarations. Andy guided Emily back into her resting position and curled up against her side. They fell asleep washed clean in their love for each other, more spent than from their usual frenzied, disconnected coupling that inevitably ended with the walk of shame.  
  
Emily leaned closer and kissed Andy once more. "I choose you, too."

 

  
  
**The End**

 

x


End file.
